


Dressing Down

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV-Mal, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Simon's trying to find a new look. Mal has opinions.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 7
Collections: My Ficathon/Challenge Fics





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009 for the [Mal/Simon Comment Ficathon](https://the-pretty-fits.livejournal.com/188203.html) at the livejournal community the-pretty-fits.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Dressing Down**

Mal wasn't one to make a fuss about his crew's sartorial choices. Long as they got the job done, didn't matter so much what they wore. Not that he didn't take note of Inara's fancier frippery or Wash's eye-bleeding shirts, he just didn't comment about them. Same went for Simon's pretty fits. Well, except for that time on Higgins' Moon, but that was in pursuit of the job. Plus there'd been the added benefit of harassing the man. Was just too easy, and fun, to do that on occasion.

So when Simon started losing the vests for sweaters, he didn't say anything. Even though he sort of missed the shine of those vests. Of course, it'd take torture worse than Niska's to get him to admit that. And when Simon lost the tailored look for a more casual approach, well, he couldn't fault him for trying to fit in with the rest of the crew. Finally.

But when Simon started wearing cargo pants the like of which Jayne usually wore, then he just _had_ to comment. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the fit of those pants obstructed his view of one mighty fine ass. Absolutely nothing.

Waiting for an opportune moment, one in which the rest of the crew were elsewhere, Mal cornered Simon in the lounge off the infirmary, looking him up and down with one raised eyebrow. "Getting a little lax in the fashion department, Doc. What's the matter? Wear out those Core getups you're so fond of wearing?"

Simon crossed his arms and looked up at Mal, belligerence plainly written on his face. "Not that it's any of your concern, but no, I didn't. If you must know, Kaylee suggested that I'd be more comfortable - I believe her exact words were 'less stiff' - if I wore something I didn't have to worry about getting dirty."

Mal choked back a snicker at Kaylee's choice of words, noting the way Simon's hands were sliding over the fabric of his pants. "Did she now? And was she right in her thinking?" Without his gunbelt to grip, he crossed his own arms across his chest trying to distract himself from watching Simon's hands.

Simon scratched at the back of his neck, which didn't help Mal's ability to concentrate one little bit. "I...ah... Not really, no. I mean, these shirts aren't bad, and from a practical standpoint the pants make sense. Plus the pockets are handy for carrying things. But, well, I don't feel like _me_ in them, if that makes any sense?" Simon slipped his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, peeking up at Mal as if seeking reassurance.

Stepping back, Mal looked Simon up and down again, no longer intent on teasing in the face of such blatant self-consciousness in his normally confident doctor. "Makes perfect sense to me, 'cause you don't _look_ like you. Truth is you look like a Jayne-wannabe, and you ask me, one Jayne's enough for this crew." He cracked a small smile, inviting Simon to share in the joke - which he did, smiling a smile that had Mal shaking his head to clear his mind of the image. "You know, there's something to be said for wearing serviceable clothes most days, saving the fancy duds for when someone needs impressed, but that doesn't mean you've gotta wear something that ain't _you_."

Standing straighter with every word, Simon nodded. "You're absolutely correct, Captain. Thank you. I'll just keep looking and should eventually find something that meets everyone's criteria."

Mal raised an eyebrow, swallowing back a smile. Was there just a hint of Simon's usual snark in that last comment? Well, if there was, all to the good. After all, it wasn't as much fun to harass someone if they couldn't give back as good as they got on occasion. With a nod to match Simon's, Mal turned to leave, allowing his smile to creep out when Simon could no longer see. There was more than a hint of self-mockery in that smile. Him. Giving fashion advice. Who would've ever thought? "You do that. Dinner's in ten. No need to dress."

* * *


End file.
